


Jealous

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthony the Orchid, Attempted Sexual Assault, Azog being Himself, Bard Being an Asshole, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Burritos, Cafes, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, F/M, Fights, Fluffy Bilbo Baggins, Football Player Thorin, Forced Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gen, House Party, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Libraries, Mentioned Dworin, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Overprotective Dwarves, Overprotective Thorin, Overprotective Thranduil, Party Games, Poor Tauriel, Reader is so done, Scene Gone Wrong, Spin the Bottle, Teacher Thranduil, Thorin Angst, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Thranduil Is a Sweetheart too, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Vodka, everyone is drunk, mentioned - Freeform, sassy thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were walking down a long corridor, heading towards your locker to put the books in, take your bag and enjoy the Friday afternoon. The first week in a new school wasn’t as bad as you expected. You thought that being in the new surroundings all alone would be totally horrifying, but it wasn’t... that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> None of the characters are mine.

You were walking down a long corridor, heading towards your locker to put the books in, take your bag and enjoy the Friday afternoon. You thought that you’d have a nice long walk after school, get to know your neighbourhood, find some comfortable cafe or a park to spend the warm spring weekends in. The first week in a new school wasn’t as bad as you expected. You thought that being in the new surroundings all alone would be totally horrifying, but it wasn’t... that much. You haven’t found any friends and were more-or-less ignored but to your luck not noticed by the bullies (just yet). Of course, there was this boy named Azog, or something like that, messing around the halls with his friends and snapping nasty comments, but you’ve learned to ignore idiots like him, you’ve had a good practice at the previous school. The other students noticed your presence only when you had trouble finding the right classroom and asked for help, but at least helped you with a small polite smile you were almost sure was fake, but didn’t care much about and liked it that way even though you felt a bit lonely sometimes, but it was way better than in the previous place - no one was making fun of you and playing stupid pranks on you when you didn’t expect it, and you assured yourself that you’d soon find some friends. You didn’t really believe it as you preferred being alone and staying home instead of partying all night long. At least the teachers were nice, but it was their job not to terrify the students right on their first lesson, but you never had any problems with any of your subjects and were quite a good student, well, in your opinion, so some of the teachers even started to fancy you a bit. You tried to hide it as much as possible, so the other students won’t think that you’re a swot, who you truly weren’t. Well, it wasn’t easy, you were getting used to everything, but it was better. At least you hope it will be.  
Almost everyone was already out – some watching the football practice, others driving or getting a ride home by their friends. Just some teachers were passing the classrooms, which a few unlucky students had detentions in. You shrugged your shoulders at that thought; it was their fault, after all. Lazily, you came to your locker, unlocked it and were about to open the door when suddenly something heavy swung the door open and basically fell onto you. You let out a surprised yelp as you fell onto the floor with a dull thud, all of your books and papers slipped from your grip and were flying around you like some weird white leaves, you were a mess of arms and legs trying to untangle themselves from the other one’s. The something heavy was actually someone heavy as you have realised while he was trying to get off you. After a while of panting and cursing from the boy, you were numb from the shock and panic that started to creep into your head as you were slowly realising that the bullies had probably already found you, he stood up, fixed his rumpled t-shirt and glared at you furiously.  
“Care to check your locker more often?!” the boy clenched his hands into fists angrily and tried to fight his blush of embarrassment.  
“S-sorry,” you stuttered so quietly you could hardly hear yourself, still sitting on the floor. The boy just gave you another furious glare, murmured something you thought was supposed to be another curse, and with quick Pace headed outside while stretching his stiff limbs and running a hand through his black locks to comb them a bit. You found yourself staring in disbelief as he was Pacing outside. He was definitely older than you were, maybe about 17 or 18, athletic figure, quite muscled, but not too much and you couldn’t figure out what kind of idiot would even dare to think of shoving him into a locker. You definitely didn’t think that beside the fact that he was an angry idiot, he was absolutely hot, amazingly good looking and way out of your league.  
“Are you alright, Y/N?” a worried voice snapped you back to reality and you turned to see who was addressing you.  
“Umm, yes sir, yes, I’m fine,” you forced yourself to stop the blush and smiled sheepishly at your biology teacher, Mr. Thanduil, who was towering above you. He was one of the kindest teachers you met so far. He saw your interest in the subject he was teaching and after a short talk after the class he offered you some extra materials and one of his rare full-teeth smiles which made you redden as you remembered that many other girls often mentioned him with a silly grin while cooling themselves by waving at their faces with the notebooks. He seemed to know this as he usually wore well fitting shirts exposing his collar bones and jeans tight around the right places. You had to admit that he was actually pretty attractive, but were clever enough to keep your distance and don’t fall for him, even though it wasn’t that easy sometimes, but you managed it quite well.  
“Are you sure?” he offered you his hand; you accepted it and with his help stood up, ignoring a group of girls basically trying to kill you with their looks while passing by.  
“Yes, you don’t need to bother sir; I had just a bit of an accident,” you chuckled at the papers all around your locker and started to pick them up. To your surprise, the teacher joined you and just after a while all the mess was gone. Mr. Thranduil gave you a pile and you accepted it with polite thanks.   
“How was your first week?” the older man started an easy chat while you were packing the things. In your mind, you thanked him for knowing the “destructive abilities” of the awkward silence and preventing it.  
“Better than I expected, to be honest,” you took out your bag, closed the locker, shook the door gently to assure yourself it was locked well this time and stepped aside to go along the corridor and out.  
“If you have some time on Monday, I’ll find the study materials for you and you can have a look at them. Hmm?” the teacher accompanied you to the exit and leaned against the wall.  
“That would be great, thank you sir,” you replied happily, while searching for sunglasses in your bag.  
“Okay, have a nice weekend then,” Mr. Thranduil gave you another small smile and let you go out to enjoy the sunny days.  
While passing the parking lot and the football field you recognised the athletic figure of the grumpy boy you met before and slowed down to have a better look at him. He was wearing a jersey of the school team and it looked like he was having quite a stormy talk with some other boy, his playmate, who was even bigger than him. The other boy was just laughing at the angry gesticulation of his friend, completely ignoring his rage and scratching a big tattoo on his arm lazily. He was looking your direction, but not directly at you. After something his angry friend had said, his eyes met yours, he nudged to his friend’s shoulder and made the widely gesticulating boy turn around and look at you. The boy nodded in agreement and still irritated pushed the snickering bigger boy from his way to the football field. You felt your face redden and quickly continued your way out of the school areal, not looking back at the two friends again.  
Walking through the busy streets and exploring all the new places made you forget about this weird affair you had not so long ago. For a while you were thinking about the boy in your locker and thought that maybe it was his playmate that shoved him in. The boy was really good looking, tall, nice figure and piercing blue eyes, well, if you’d ignore his temper and rude manners. But including that, he seemed like one of those footballers – centre of attention surrounded by crowds of girls, with nothing in head and ego in pants. After a while you realised that you were musing over him a bit too much and scolded yourself for doing so and ended up annoyed at your own stupidity, but the longer you were walking, the more carefree and relaxed you got and decided that you won’t mention it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin trying to be friendly. Yay or Nay?

“Hey, wait a second!” you felt a heavy hand on your shoulder as you were leaving the chemistry class. You jerked in surprise, waiting for someone to pull your books from your grip and throw them into the air. None of that happened and you turned around just to face the same boy, who was in your locker last Friday. Not so angry appearing this time, but a frown of concentration on his forehead as he tried to look and act friendly.  
“Hi,” the boy growled almost angrily, his trying to be nice was miserable, and you tried to figure out why he was talking to you even though it was obvious he didn’t want to.  
“Hi,” you squeaked as he pushed you to the wall, so the two of you wouldn’t block the doorway and have at least some privacy because you noticed a few students looking your direction with raised eyebrows, concerned and wondering whispers and hoped that they won’t spread any rumours.  
“Willyouhavelunchwithme?”  
“What?” you frowned in confusion as the boy murmured something so quickly and unclearly you had no idea what did he say and tried to understand him.  
“Will you have lunch with me?” he exhaled and waited impatiently for your reply, always looking behind his shoulder, like he was trying to hide from someone.  
“What? Why?” your eyebrows rose high on your forehead. Two days ago he was calling you various names and now he wanted to have lunch with you? What was wrong with him?  
“You remember what happened on Friday, don’t you?” the boy said quietly, almost whispering, his body a bit too close to you as he tried to keep your conversation private.  
“How could I forget?” you chuckled. That situation seemed to you almost comical now, but back then you were too shocked to find it even a bit amusing.  
“Good,” the boy cleared his throat and you realised too late that he was gently but firmly pulling you by your arm to the canteen and couldn’t squirm from his hold and back off the whole situation you found yourself in. You felt your knees a bit wobbly when you focused on his hold, the warmth and softness of his hand, but kept your Pace with him.  
“I wasn’t very polite back then and didn’t realise that I should have apologised and thanked you for letting me out instead of, well, you know...” he finished his explanation as you two arrived to one of the big round tables in the corner of the canteen.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t have to invite me for a lunch or anything, a simple thanks would be just fine,” you smiled in amusement at his unease and nervousness while he was talking to you, it looked like he was choosing his words and moves really carefully, and turned to leave so you wouldn’t bother him anymore, “so, umm... have a nice day.”  
“Wait! You are not going away!” the boy said almost helplessly and clutched your wrist strongly, but noticed that his grip was too strong, loosened it and calmed his tone into a friendlier one, although you noticed the desperate undertone, “please, have a seat.”  
“You sure?” you wanted to assure yourself that it wasn’t just another prank and that you wouldn’t bother him.  
“Absolutely,” the boy’s voice went death serious and when you finally accepted his offer he let out a quite visible relieved sigh, his tensed shoulders relaxing a bit.  
“Fine then,” you shrugged and let him bring both of you lunch while waiting obediently on your seat right next to his, not daring to move away, partly because of curiosity and partly because of a hint of fear in the back of your head. He knew which locker was yours, after all.  
“I’m Thorin, by the way,” the boy coughed softly to interrupt the slightly awkward silence that grew as you were both chewing your meals.  
“I’m Y/N” you smiled at him still a bit shyly; you didn’t know what to think of this whole scene. He smiled back, trying to make you relaxed in his presence.  
“You’re new here, right? I haven’t seen you before-” Thorin’s attempt to start a chat was interrupted by a roar of laughter coming from behind. You turned around to see a small merry gathering making its way through younger students, some of the faces familiar to you. It looked like Thorin tried to make himself invisible, didn’t even turn to see who was making such noises and sighed heavily in annoyance.  
“Hey! Here’s our charmer! Hiding another girl from us?” you noticed Thorin jerked in surprise as he wasn’t expecting a heavy hand patting him on the back not the gentlest way, it was more of a smack really, and closed his eyes to calm down, so he wouldn’t punch the big, muscled boy who sat by Thorin’s side followed by four another boys, all grinning at the two of you.  
“Not my girl,” Thorin clenched his jaw and tensed as the big boy wrapped the tattooed arm around his shoulders and almost pinned him to the table. You felt yourself redden when you realised that it had to look pretty weird, but you hardly knew him!  
“Oh really?” another boy, a blond haired one, smirked with raised eyebrows, “how many times did Thorin say that, Kili?”  
“Too many, I lost the track,” the other boy, Kili, laughed in response. That, however, made your blush just brighter.  
“Oh, shut your face, Kili,” Thorin groaned in annoyance when he noticed your discomfort.  
“This is Y/N, you shoved me into her locker on Friday,” he glared at the muscled boy, who was hiding his chuckling with the back of his hand.  
“This is Dwalin, Ori, Bofur, Fili and Kili,” Thorin was pointing at the boys around the table and each one of them waved, winked or said hello with a bright smile. After the boys brought lunch too, you were dragged into a nice, easy talk. Thorin was just sitting there, by your side, trying to keep his distance, which turned out to be a bit harder than he expected because the big footballer – Dwalin was pushing him your way, so you were basically stuck between Thorin and Kili, who didn’t seem to object at all. Thorin was speechless, sometimes chuckled absentmindedly at some of the comments, but mostly paying attention to his meal. You noticed that he was a bit tensed again, even though the whole situation loosened and the atmosphere was relaxed and easy. The shyness and bad feeling lapsed as the rest of the boys were asking you questions, it seemed like they were actually interested in what you were saying, telling funny stories about each other that made you laugh.   
Slowly, you were getting to know each one of them. Bofur with his colourful beanie and Kili were the most talkative and outgoing, the clowns of the company, always with a joke or two to share and a mischievous smirk or wink. Fili, Kili’s brother was the exact copy of his brother, but with blond hair and blue eyes unlike his brother’s brown ones. He was a bit older and you noticed a hint of seriousness, but Fili had some sort of remote control to turn his mature side on and off, or at least it seemed so to you, when his lumped glare in a mere second turned into playful twinkles in his eyes. Ori was probably the brain of the group, smaller than the rest of the boys, but clever enough for all of them. Not that the rest of the boys was dumb, but none of them carried a pile of books around like Ori did. A sheepish smile settled on his face when Dwalin, the fiercely looking footballer with body twice as big as Ori’s, wrapped his arm around his waist and ruffled his hair gently. You had a weird feeling that there was something else than just friendship between the two of them, but didn’t want to ask anything, at least not now, even though you started to be a bit curious; there was nothing bad about it and they looked really cute together, to be honest, and you liked the contrast between the two of them.  
“What do we got here? Oakenshield’s found a new pet, huh?” the small talk was abruptly interrupted by a mocking chuckle behind your back. The smiles of the boys sitting opposite you were in a mere second changed into death serious glares and you were just about to turn to see the interrupter, but a pair of big heavy hands gripping your shoulders painfully pinned you to your seat and you just squeaked in surprise and pain as your hair tangled between the boy’s fingers.  
“Let her go Azog.” Thorin, who seemed to ignore the whole world around him now stood up swiftly, clenching his hands into fists, piercing the boy behind you with his icy glare and even though his voice was calm, you, just like everyone else noticed the threatening tone. You saw that the other boys were about to stand up too, and Dwalin was actually trying to, but Ori’s hands gripping him by his arm were keeping him on his seat. Dwalin groaned in frustration, but had to obey.  
“What if I don’t want to? What if I want to have some fun with her, just like you?” Azog’s fingers squeezed your shoulders painfully and you closed your eyes to stop tears that were watering your eyes. You didn’t want to look like a coward in front of the older boys, but panic was slowly arriving and you didn’t know what to do.  
“What is going on in here? Cool it, boys!” Thorin was about to response, and not in the nicest way, you thought, but was cut off by a taller man towering above him and Azog.   
“Let her go, Azog! We’ll have a nice chat during your detention today,” you whispered quiet thanks when Azog’s grip on you loosened and were finally able to turn around.  
“The break’s almost over. You two should get to the classroom already,” Mr. Thranduil pointed at you and Bofur with a pen he was holding, a bunch of papers in his other hand, “understand?”  
“Yes, sir,” Bofur answered for both of you as you were still too numb to response or do anything at all.  
***  
“You okay?” Bofur nudged to your shoulder gently while Mr. Thranduil was explaining an especially boring topic and smirking wolfishly at the girls sitting in the front and trying to hide their blush. He knew that no one was actually paying attention, at least not to the topic, but didn’t force anyone to and it looked like he didn’t actually care. You were amongst the small group of students that actually cared for their marks and were making your notes quietly, but your mind was still in the canteen, walking through the events that happened there.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” you responded absentmindedly. It seemed to you almost unbelievable: you thought that no one noticed your presence in the school and everyone was simply ignoring you, but because of a stupid accident (or luck?) you found yourself suddenly in the company of six older, quite good looking boys, who seemed to be trying to befriend you, or at least looked like they enjoyed being with you, stood up for you and maybe were about to get into a fight with that idiot, whoever it was, just because he was treating you, well, not the nicest way.  
“Don’t think about Azog anymore. He and Thorin don’t get along very well... you’ve seen it. Azog never misses an opportunity to provoke a fight between the two of them. If Mr. Thranduil wouldn’t be there, we’d have to find some place to hide Azog’s corpse tonight,” Bofur comforted you and you let out a small giggle. The thought of Thorin punching the hell out of Azog was somehow comforting, even though it was terribly wrong, but it brought back a bit of colour to your cheeks.  
“Y/N, come here please,” at the end of the lesson Mr. Thranduil motioned you to come to his desk while the rest of the class was packing their things and leaving.  
“I’ll wait outside, okay?” Bofur winked at you and you nodded in agreement with a small smile.  
“I have the extra materials for you, take them home and have a look,” the teacher gave you a pile of quite heavy looking books. Mentally, you congratulated yourself for letting Bofur wait for you. Not that you couldn’t take the books yourself, but it was nice to have someone around to help you.  
“Thank you, sir. I’ll bring them by the end of the week,” you took the books into your arms and were about to leave when you felt teacher’s hand on your shoulder.  
“Are you okay, Y/N?” Mr. Thranduil looked at you thoroughly and you had the feeling that he can see through your skull right into your brain.  
“Yes, sir,” you looked down, his gaze, even though it was caring, started to make you nervous.  
“If you’d have more problems with Azog, please, let me know,” the teacher ordered calmly.  
“Understand,” you murmured, feeling redness creeping to your cheeks as his hand squeezed your shoulder gently.  
“Have a nice day,” Mr. Thranduil let go of your shoulder and gave you an encouraging smile.  
“You too, sir,” you smiled in response and left the room quickly, ignoring the girls standing in the doorway, probably drooling over Mr. Thranduil again and glaring at you enviously, still red like a tomato.  
“Is everything alright? What did Mr. Thranduil want from you?” Bofur chuckled at the sight of you making your way through the doorway and trying not to listen to the names other girls called you.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” you panted under the weight of the books, “ugh; can you help me a bit?”  
“Oy, here comes your price, he’ll help you,” with a sly smirk Bofur waved at Thorin, who was heading to you two anyway, but quickened his Pace when he noticed you behind the pile of books you were holding.  
“Screw you,” Thorin growled in annoyance, which just made the boy with a beanie snicker.  
“What’s all this?” Thorin wondered with armful of books as he read an extremely boring looking title of the book on the top.  
“Mr. Thranduil let me borrow them for some extra studying,” you responded and couldn’t help yourself, but puff your chest up a little.  
“I see you’ve found yourself a carrier already,” Mr. Thranduil noted with a smirk and petted your back gently as he was leaving the class, but sooner than you could even think of what to response, he was gone, just a perfume track behind him.  
“Ouch, Thorin, that must hurt,” Bofur nagged to Thorin, who’s head turned to shade of a tomato and his eye twitched in frustration.  
“Fucker,” Thorin murmured angrily and turned to the exit. With a confused frown, you followed him outside.  
“Thorin is somehow just too pissed when Mr. Thranduil is around,” Bofur explained when he noticed your puzzled look, “don’t try to understand why, none of us do, it’s just the way Thorin’s brain is working. You’ll have to get used.”  
“The key is in the pocket,” Thorin turned to Bofur when you arrived to the parking lot and were standing in front of a big black expensive looking suv car.  
“What are you doing?” your eyebrows rose on your forehead as Bofur opened the trunk and helped Thorin with putting the books into it.  
“I’m giving you a ride home,” Thorin said like it was the most common thing in the world.  
“I don’t think- I, umm, I’ll manage it, thanks,” you felt your palms sweating a bit from nervousness. You’ve basically just met him and even though he looked really nice, it was kind of irresponsible from you just to hop into his car.  
“Look, I’m not going to drug and rape you somewhere,” Thorin groaned in irritation, but when he saw your face went paler than it just was, he smiled in apology, “I’m sorry. What’s your address?”  
After a short hesitation, which, luckily, Thorin hadn’t noticed, you told him your address and with a confused look watched his face lighten up.  
“That’s just a few streets from my place,” he grinned and you had to admit that his smile was somehow contagious.  
“Just don’t let my parents see you, it would be rather hard to explain,” you chuckled and felt yourself relaxing a bit.  
“Don’t worry,” Thorin laughed at the thought, “now, hop in.”  
Bofur smiled at Thorin with another playful nag but turned to leave himself. Thorin just huffed something that was supposed to be another curse, but sat in the car at last and soon you heard a low rumbling sound of the engine, almost like a purring cat. A really big purring cat. The feeling that Thorin’s car was some sort of his secret lover grew stronger as you looked around yourself and noticed cleanness, almost hygiene, like in hospitals, the fresh scent of a perfume of some sort, not mentioning the affection he caressed the steering wheel with. Your lips twisted into a small smile when you imagined him taking care of his car, washing it, the soap and water soaking his t-shirt... but quickly you stopped those thoughts and scolded yourself for thinking about such things.  
The ride was quite awkward for both of you at first; you were just sitting there, clutching the safety belt and trying not to stare at Thorin too much. Sometimes, he caught your look and let out a small chuckle, his ears turning red. Slowly, and you didn’t really know how, you found yourself conversing with him. In the beginning, there were lots of, ‘ehm’s, ‘mmm’s and ‘you know’s, but after a while you got to know each other. When Thorin had to stop, because he couldn't go any further as you were already in front of your house, you heard yourself sigh in disappointment quietly and were almost sure you noticed Thorin’s shoulders hang lower. He helped you with the books and accompanied you to the doorway.  
“Hope I’ll see you tomorrow,” Thorin coughed gently while you were searching for your keys.  
“Me too,” you responded softly and stuck the key to the lock, “goodbye.”  
“Bye,” Thorin winked at you, already sitting in his car and you forced yourself not to blush again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, this one, but try to imagine it... :D

As the time went by you realised that you were spending more and more of your free time with “The Company”. Joint lunches became quite a routine, so did small talks with Kili during history, with Bofur during biology classes and chats with Thorin during chemistry, although he spent most of the time just watching you making your notes, not really paying attention, so you had to explain him the subject during the lunch a few times. At first, it really made you nervous, because every time you turned around to look at Thorin, you found him staring, but after some time you got used to his, sometimes weird, manners.  
You found your second home in the huge library the school had and could spent eternity walking through the bookshelves, inhaling the addictive scent of old books. Ori was often the one who you made your small “library adventures” with, together searching for study materials or just some interesting looking books. However, he was almost always followed by Dwalin wandering behind his back like some lost puppy, leaning against his shoulder and placing the smaller boy in his lap when you two decided to sit down. Dwalin wasn’t much of a reader, so other people were often staring in astonishment when the tattooed boy crossed their path, not mentioning their eyes almost falling out when he decided to take some book and browse it lazily, stopping from time to time to have a better look at some of the illustrations. You didn’t mind his presence, it was quite fun to have Dwalin around, unless you found him pinning Ori to a bookshelf and almost eating his whole face a few times.  
With Bofur and Ori you made funny faces to distract Thorin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin while they were having a football practice. Sometimes, there were also the cheerleader girls practising, it was fun to watch Fili, Kili and sometimes even Thorin redden in embarrassment as you called them names in front of the girls. A football was often kicked or threw your way to somehow stop you, but it was only when they were too helpless and didn’t know how to response to your nagging, but it made you three just howl in laughter more.  
Almost every Friday, after the boys’ practice, you had a coffee or tea at a nearby café “Bag End”. Well, it was coffee or tea in spring, but the warmer the weather got, the colder drinks you were ordering. The boys were always having the same: Thorin ordered peach ice tea, Dwalin had cola or iced coffee, Ori preferred virgin mojito, which often caused giggles from the others, Fili and Kili liked vanilla and strawberry milkshake and Bofur chose some sort of smoothie. You, on the other hand, liked experimenting with the cocktails, so each time you ordered something else. That, however, wasn’t always the best idea, because when the drink you ordered looked especially good Kili or Fili stole it and everyone took a sip (or a gulp, a rather big one) to taste it, so usually you had just half of your drink and had to order it once again. To your luck, there was almost always a really cute waiter Bilbo, who with a bright smile fulfilled all the long and often weird orders you made. He was totally adorable, with his messy curls and rosy cheeks, always in good mood, chatting friendly and soon he became fancied not just by you, but the boys as well. That, however, made Ori extremely jealous and red in face. Dwalin assured the boy (more than once) that he’d never change him for that “big-feet ball of fluff”, but Ori didn’t seem to calm at that.  
However, not everything was this good. Each time you were with the boys when Mr. Thranduil was around Thorin acted like the biggest dork in the world. The teacher became really fond of you and after the classes or when you two met in the halls or canteen he stopped for a small chat. That made Thorin glare at the teacher with all his fury and call him names, especially in front of him. Mr. Thranduil just smirked at his, you thought, childish actions, caressed your shoulder gently (Thorin had to fight a tomato-like blush when he did this) and went away. At first, it was hard to have a normal conversation with Thorin huffing and grumping in annoyance behind your back and you apologised to Mr. Thranduil for Thorin’s manners, but the teacher just waved his hand and with pent up laughter told you that it’s cool and that you don’t have to apologise anymore. You also tried to speak with Thorin about it, but, to your embarrassment, ended up draped over his shoulder, not able to get down, while Thorin was walking down the hall with a bright grin. After a few accidents like this you understood that he probably didn’t want to discuss this topic with you and didn’t try to kick some sense to him anymore.  
But it was even worse with Azog. When he was near, everything was screwed up because he couldn’t hold his ego in briefs and provoke. He and his friends were often hanging around the football field or in the canteen and you thought their confrontation would end up with a nasty fight a few times. To your luck, there was usually Mr. Thranduil or some other teacher around, who prevented the fight, but even after Azog was forced to leave, you had quite a job cooling Thorin, as it was mostly him, who lost his temper when Azog laid his hands on you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit complicated, because how else would it end when vodka is involved? And a lot of overprotective Thorin.

“You call that a game?” Bofur’s shouting echoed all around the football field.  
You were sitting on the tribune, Bofur on your left, Ori on the right, and watching the football practice as usually. Kili and Fili gave you angry glares, but were holding their laughter; Dwalin just raised his middle finger at the three of you and Thorin decided to pretend he hadn’t heard you at all.  
“Come on, you can do better, boys!” you joined Bofur’s teasing and were booed by the two brothers.  
“Come down here and we’ll see who can do better, missy!” Thorin finally shouted in response and stuck out his tongue. You were getting afraid that he won’t response at all today, but your teasing made even him melt. Being the only girl in your company, the boys treated you like a princess, well, most of the times; because sometimes they just decided that they’ll completely ruin your day by teasing and annoying you various ways, only they could think of.  
You were teasing each other like that for a while, holding your laughter and pretending you were annoyed but then you heard the couch’s whistle and stepped down from the tribune to wait for the boys and have a drink at Bag End.  
“You’ll never stop teasing, huh?” Thorin ruffled your hair as he, Fili, Kili and Dwalin joined you on your way to the parking lot.  
“Only if you’d start to play properly,” you giggled and poked Thorin to the ribs.  
“Are we really that bad?” Fili raised his eyebrows, scratching his head trying to remember what he had done wrong and what moves should he improve.  
“Nah, don’t be ridiculous,” Ori’s laughter got stuck in his throat as he felt Dwalin’s hand in the back pocket of his jeans.  
“Keep that for later, sweeties, can you?” Kili wrinkled his nose at that sight, but his eyes were sparkling playfully.  
“Jealous?” Dwalin gave him a shut-up look deftly hid by a snort. Kili was just about to response something cheeky, but loud footsteps behind you made him turn around and make a disgusted grimace.  
“Hey, Oakenshield’s little pet going for a walk? Hope you’re taking care of her, or she might run away,” you yelped in surprise as you felt a big rough hand slap your bottom rudely.  
“Fuck off Azog, I’m not in mood for you right now,” Thorin groaned and turned to face the buff boy, his arm wrapping around your shoulders protectively.  
“I’m not in mood for you as well,” Azog smirked at a bunch of his friends standing around him as bodyguards, “but for your cute little girl.”  
“You don’t understand,” Thorin stepped towards him, leaving you with the boys behind, his face dangerously close to Azog’s, “I’m not in mood for punching your brain out of your head. Not now.”  
***  
“Where’s Bilbo?” Fili wondered as you all sat down and were waiting for ordering the drinks, Bofur and Kili looking around to find him. It was strange, because as soon as you stepped into the café, you heard a friendly greeting and Bilbo was already waiting for your orders when you settled.  
“He had to stay home, he’s ill. I’m Bard. What will you have?” a dark haired boy, maybe about Thorin’s age suddenly appeared in front of you, a bit too near, smiling brightly and waiting for your order. Thorin used to order for everyone as they had the same all the time, but you changed your drink each time you went here, so he didn’t know what you’d have. Just like always, Thorin said the order and gave you a questioning smile, his eyebrows raised, waiting for you to order what you wanted.  
“What about you, beauty?” Bard winked, a cocky smirk settled on his lips when he wrote down the drinks boys wanted.  
“I- umm, just tonic water, please,” you blushed at his wink and looked down, so he wouldn’t try anything more to seduce you, which he really did lamely.  
“Nothing else?” the boy smiled brightly once again and you thought that his unbelievably white smile was probably the thing that made the girls melt, but not you.  
“No, just that, thank you,” you refused politely, already feeling embarrassed.  
“A meeting, perhaps? Do you have some program for the evening? Huh?” Bard seemed not to notice your decent refusal and leaned closer. You sighed in frustration and looked at the boys pleadingly, asking for help quietly.  
“We already have a program for the evening, thanks,” Thorin wrapped his arm around you once again while smiling forcibly and Bard’s grin faded in a second.  
“Do we?” you cocked your eyebrows after Bard put the drinks on the table (not really gently) and everyone took their glasses.  
“Parents went away for the weekend,” Thorin sipped from his ice tea, “didn’t I mention that before?”  
“Looks like you forgot,” Dwalin growled, an irritated grimace on his face.  
“Anyway, you’re all coming,” Thorin looked at everyone at the table; each one of the boys nodded, and then turned to you, “you’re coming too.”  
“You sure? It’s a “boys only” party, isn’t it?” you gave him a surprised look. You heard them planning a few meetings already, each time at someone else’s place, but they never seem to count you in and you didn’t want to look obtrusive so you never asked about it.  
“And?” he chuckled at your wondering, “I’ll come for you at 7, does that sound okay? Hope your daddy won’t try to kill me with a glare.”  
“Don’t worry about that,” you giggled in response, “my parents went away too. And 7 sounds just fine.”  
For a while you were all quiet, sipping from your drinks lazily and enjoying the Friday afternoon.  
“Fili? Is it just me, or is Thorin trying to make a burrito from Y/N?” Kili interrupted the comfortable silence by nudging to his brother with a snicker.  
“Yup, wrapping around her like a snake,” Fili commented louder, the whole company burst into laughter and you couldn’t hold yourself, but chuckle as well, even though you felt a slight blush.  
“Mind your business,” Thorin growled, he was the only one who wasn’t laughing at all, red in face, but to your surprise (and delight) kept his arm wrapped around your shoulders.  
***  
Sudden panic filled your body as you heard the doorbell ring. Freshly woken up, because you thought that it would be good to nap, so you wouldn’t be tired later, you pulled on your jeans and ran down the stairs to open the door. Still in your pyjama top, even though you were clutching the t-shirt you chose to wear, but didn’t have time to do so as the ringing was persistent. While rushing to the hall, you glanced at the clock and chuckled: it wasn’t 7 yet and you thought you still had a bit of time, but Thorin seemed to be really eager.  
“Hi, come in,” you exhaled, let Thorin inside and rushed back up to your room to make your hair and put on the top.  
“May I come in?” Thorin knocked on the door to your bedroom gently and after your response slipped in.  
“There’s no need to rush, you know. We have plenty of time,” he chuckled at your rather chaotic running around the room, looking for too many things at once, “you don’t have to dress up, there’ll be only the seven of us and you look very good just like this.”  
“Oh,” Thorin’s compliment caught you off guard; you stopped abruptly in the middle of the room and felt your face flushing, “thank you.”  
Thorin looked down at his shoes to hide a sheepish smile and you decided to obey his advice and made just a quick messy bun and pulled on a flannel shirt.  
“Can we go?” he gave you a questioning look and you froze. You didn’t pay much attention to him before, you were busy getting ready, not really looking at him. So now, when you finally gave him a proper look, your throat went dry. Thorin was wearing well fitting blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, clutching his black leather jacket, his dark brown hair held back in a messy ponytail. You always thought that boys with long hair should just keep them loose, but now you had to change your mind as Thorin’s whole look made your knees wobbly.  
“You look gorgeo- I mean, really good too,” you stuttered and he gave you a small flattered smile, not trying to hide it this time, “and, yes, I’m ready.”  
Thorin’s car stopped in front of a large, mansion-like house with a huge fence and big garden. He had mentioned his house a few times already, trying to explain where exactly he lived and how the building looked like, but you’ve never seen it and to be honest, his describing was not the best. So even though you lived just several streets from him, it was the first time you saw Thorin’s home.  
“Come in, feel at home in here,” Thorin opened the door for you and watched your reaction as you stepped into a big hall, his body just a few inches from you when he stepped in too and closed the front door, gently nudging you to make you proceed. Everything looked so clean and neat it made you wonder, whether Thorin’s room was this clean too. You saw his locker and the inside of his backpack a few times already and thought that his car was probably the only place, where Thorin kept order. You were too curious to just drop the thought, but persuaded yourself to do so, there would be time for it later. The sound of merry laugher and loud music guided you to a spacious living room with two white leather couches and big windows covered with heavy looking red draperies to make the room darker and the already comfortable atmosphere even comfier. All the boys were already there, empty beer cans on the table and more waiting in the kitchen as well as some vodka bottles as you’ve noticed.  
“Told you to wait for us with the drinks,” Thorin growled in annoyance and took the empty bottles to the rubbish bin.  
“Y/N! Here you are,” Kili gave you a beer bottle with a bright, a slightly tipsy smile.  
“Look, I’ve never-” you tried to explain your lack of experience, but the boys just snorted, opened the bottle for you and gestured you to sit down to the free couch.  
“You don’t have to drink at all if you don’t want to,” Thorin called at you from the kitchen, “it’s just for the fun.”  
“Nah, I can manage it,” you smiled weakly, determined you won’t look like a coward and drink at least that one bottle.  
“Cheers,” Bofur clinked his bottle against yours gently and you took an insecure sip. The boys howled in laugher at the disgusted face you made and you chuckled softly too. The taste was truly awful. How can they drink this?  
“Here, try this,” Thorin came back from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice with a pink straw in it, took the beer bottle from you and pushed the glass to your free hand, “it’ll be better for you to start with this. You can hardly feel the vodka in it.”  
The orange juice and vodka mix turned out to be truly better. After a short while all of you were having fun, laughing and chatting easily, settled comfortably on the couches, arms and legs touching gently and no one made a comment about it as you were all boosted by the alcohol in your blood. You were, of course, less intoxicated than the boys, but tipsy enough to relax a bit way too much and that meant you giggled at everything, even if it wasn’t funny at all, leaned against anything or anyone that was nearby and the term “personal space” seemed like rubbish to you when you decided to settle in Thorin’s lap for a while. He was more than happy to be used as some sort of pillowish sitty thing, giggling sheepishly in a bit higher tone than usually when you leaned your head against his shoulder. After a while, and a few bottles of vodka were all the boys on the whole higher level of drunkenness. Bofur somehow managed to connect his phone with the speakers in the living room and soon Macarena could be heard all around the house. He and Fili suddenly turned out to be the best Macarena dancers you’ve ever seen. You were dancing with them for a while, and even persuaded the rest of the boys to join you three, but they were a bit too clumsy and had trouble standing, so you soon became tired, collapsed back to the couch followed by Thorin’s sloppy landing next to you and just watched Fili and Bofur wriggling their bottoms sloppily in the rhythm of the song. Thorin made a protesting grunt when Kili took one of his moter’s orchids, sat on the soft carpet and started to make weird faces while holding the poor flower in one hand and taking pictures of him with the other. When you asked what he was doing, he just responded that he was having some quality time with Anthony. Soon you found out that Anthony was the orchid Kili took and stated as his bestest friend in the world, even better than his brother. You were watching him with amusement for a while, but when it turned out that he wanted to send some pictures of him and “Anthony” to Tauriel, his “secret” crush, you fought the urge just to let him do so, stood up and persuaded him not to send those photos. For quite a while you were wondering where Ori went, you hadn’t seen him in a while and started to get worried. It wasn’t the best idea to ask Thorin, because as soon you told him that Ori was gone, he shouted a loud and long “Ori”. If it was Thorin’s attempt to find the boy, it was really lame because it sounded like a pained whimper of agony. You shushed him quickly by putting your hand on his mouth, but ended up with licked palm and a silly grinning Thorin. Just a second after that, Ori’s flushed head with messy hair peeked form under Dwalin sitting on the couch the opposite way with Ori’s limbs embracing his strong torso, looking startled and embarrassed, not mentioning Dwalin’s death glare piercing Thorin’s head.  
“Y/N?” you looked down to face slightly flushed, widely smiling Thorin laying on the couch with his head in your lap, letting you pet him and play with his hair softly while sipping from one of the vodka bottles and letting out sounds of appreciation from time to time, the ponytail he wore earlier already gone.  
“Yeah?” you giggled at his sloppy drunken grinning and removed a lock of hair from his forehead.  
“You wanna play a game?” Thorin finished the vodka and looked down to the bottom of the bottle in disappointment.  
“What game?” you were curious what kind of stupid things is a drunken Thorin capable of. He just showed you the empty bottle with a wolfish grin and you understood.  
“Come on guys, we’re playing a game!” he shouted (a bit way too loudly again) at the boys, who with cheer sat into a circle onto the big soft carpet. You two joined them and Dwalin was the first who spun the bottle. It pointed to Bofur, who with a disgusted grimace tilted and gave Dwalin a loud peck. It went like this for quite a while and the bottle pointed bit too many times on you, as you were the only girl and they weren’t really keen in kissing another boy so you had to kiss Dwalin, Fili at least three times, Kili, who you’ve accidently banged your foreheads with as you were leaning to kiss him, Bofur and Ori, who turned out to be way better kisser than you thought. There were no “serious” kisses of course; more-or-less just pecks that were making funny sounds. The room was filled with bursts of laughter at Thorin’s, Ori’s and Kili’s drunken attempts to kiss the one they had to, as they often missed, lost their balance and almost fell onto the poor boy. This happened to you too; suddenly you found yourself under Dwalin’s heavy torso and tried to squirm out helplessly. In the better case they just gave you a wet peck on your chin or eye when they missed. Thorin looked grumpier and grumpier with each turn and his kisses became more of bites when he had to kiss Fili for the fifth time.  
“That’s enough,” Thorin growled when he spun the bottle and it pointed to Fili again. Sooner than you could do anything, he crawled to you, held your cheek with one hand to steady his moves and pressed his lips against yours. It wasn’t the kind of kisses you got from the other boys during the game. Still sloppy, like everything he had done while drunk, but soft, full of something you couldn’t quite name but thought you knew because you felt the same even though you tried to hide and deny it. Thorin’s lips gently rubbing against yours made you almost moan, but you fought the urge. All the boys were cheering and laughing, but quickly stopped and gasped in shock when Thorin’s limbs buckled and he landed on you, still trying to kiss you. You yelped in surprise as his weight pinned you down and you were lying under his body. He noticed your opened mouth when you let out the yelp and deepened the kiss gently. Fear and panic filled your whole body, breath got stuck in your throat and you couldn’t breathe. For just a few seconds that seemed to you like eternity you were trying to stop Thorin and somehow escape from the weight of his muscular torso.  
“Thorin, stop!” you managed to moan between his kisses, pushed him away with all your strength and stood up swiftly. He looked at you groggily, probably not realising what he had done.  
“I- I should go,” you forced yourself to smile at the mixture of shock, fear and drunkenness on faces of all of the boys, Thorin was just lying there with no expression at all, his face was blank and you didn’t know whether he was falling asleep or just overdid it with alcohol that much.  
“I’ll give you a ride,” he mumbled suddenly and tried to stand up as well, but failed miserably.  
“You’re drunk,” you responded sadly, waved at the boys and turned to leave. When you closed the door behind you, the night breeze swiped the slight drunkenness away, leaving you a bit too sober. It was already pitch black; the streets were lit just by the lamps. You sighed sadly, trying to suppress the tears creeping into your eyes, ignoring the dull pain in your whole body when Thorin landed on you and a weird pulsation in your slightly swollen lips.  
“You- you okay?” you gasped in surprise when you heard a low rumble coming from behind. You blinked a few times to stop the tears and turned. Dwalin was standing, well, trying to stand, in the doorway, leaning against the wall, but slowly slipping down.  
“Yeah, thanks,” you smiled weakly at him, not knowing what to do next. Dwalin was always kind to you, but he was never the kind of guy you’d have long discussions with.  
“He didn’t mean it,” the boy crossed his arms on his chest to hide goose bumps.  
“I know,” you sighed, hoping it was true.  
“Good,” Dwalin noted absentmindedl, it looked like it was all he was capable of, and you turned to go back home.  
“You’re coming to the match on Sunday, right?” he called after you suddenly.  
“Yeah,” you weren’t in the mood for going anywhere or doing anything at all, just lay in your bed, fall asleep and forget about everything, but agreed anyway. You witnessed some small confrontations between Dwalin and Thorin and you had to admit they were kind of rough and couldn’t imagine what would it be like now, when Dwalin was drunk and really didn’t want to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog messing things up even more than they were.

While walking down the streets, you tried to hide in the shadows as much as possible, your walk wasn’t really steady and the last thing you needed were nosy neighbours, who’d tell your parents. After a while of mental fight, you gave up and let tears roll down your face. You tried to comfort yourself that Thorin won’t remember a thing tomorrow but that wouldn’t change anything because you remembered too well and couldn’t look at him the same way you did before. You liked him, he was nice to you, caring and soft, and secretly you knew you liked him too much and wondered how it would be if you two were more than friends or if he’d kiss you, even though you were ashamed of thinking about him that way and thought that you were just a friend to him. Thorin was, after all, really good looking and athletic and could have any girl in the school he’d like to.  
You were too confused by your feelings that you hadn’t heard footsteps behind you. Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed your wrists and squeezed your arms behind your back painfully. You yelped in pain as the grip on your hands strengthened.  
“You shouldn’t be alone this late,” you heard a rumbling growl and warm breath on your neck, “you know, there are many strangers walking around.”  
“Leave me, Azog,” you recognised the voice and tried to squirm away, but with no success. The feeling, that this would be really bad this time made you shiver and try to gupl a big lump in your throat down.  
“No. I was waiting for this for so long,” you felt Azog’s tongue lick at your pulse and fought the urge to throw up. He smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and cheap perfume.  
“When we’d finally be alone, with no one to disturb,” he held you firmly with one hand, the second one traced along your neck, gripped your chin strongly and made you turn to him. Azog looked at you with eyes widened from lust; mouth ajar, his tongue licking his upper lip eagerly. He pulled your body against his and pressed his lips to yours forcefully. You moaned in pain when he bit your lower lip strongly to make you give in and you felt the warmth of your blood. He just chuckled mockingly and tried to deepen the kiss. His grip on your wrists was unbearable, the pain in your lower lip too and the tears of the previous events changed into tears of pain. You had no idea how, but suddenly the picture of Thorin kissing you crawled into your mind, the way he always protected you and held you carefully. An unexpected strength filled your limbs and you pushed the boy away. He gave you a surprised look, but quickly pulled you by your hand back.  
“Let. Go!” you hissed, squirmed out of his grip, turned around and started to run. You had no idea for how long you’ve been running, passing the houses and streets, slowly loosing the adrenaline pumped in your blood. When you were finally out of breath and felt a sharp pain in your ribs, you stopped and looked around yourself. Azog was gone and you were surrounded by houses and gardens you didn’t recognise. But you were alone and, you hoped, safe. You shook your head a little to stop yourself from the urge to call Thorin and ask for help. He wouldn’t be able to do anything, just like Bofur, Fili, Kili or Dwalin and Ori. You were alone in this. Slowly, you managed to walk back to the main street and found your house at last.  
The clicking sound of locking door made you exhale in relief the breath you were holding. Absentmindedly, you went up to your bedroom, kicked your shoes off and fell onto the bed. Your body started to shake uncontrollably as the sobs were escaping your throat against your will. Tears in your eyes were rolling down your cheeks, making the pillow damp, the blood from your bitten lip dried on your lower lip and chin, staining it all dark red. You knew that you should do something about it, at least wipe it clean, but your body had no strength for doing anything at all, just your mind was full of fear, confusion and love, you didn’t know how to deal with. While listening to your own heartbroken and scared sighs you slowly drifted to uneasy but tough sleep, ignoring the quiet buzzing of your phone.  
You woke up to persistent light from your window; the sun was just at the same level with your eyes and insisted on waking you up. You sighed tiredly, crawled out of the bed, pulled the drapes over the window and snuggled up in your blankets again, not feeling any better than yesterday. You body was sore, lower lip aching with sharp pain and when you looked at your wrists, you found light blue bruises around both of them, but they’d surely turn dark blue or purple soon. Nasty growls from your stomach made you remember that you were hungry as well, but you decided to ignore it. You glanced at phone, it was about noon. Your eyes stopped on six missed calls from Thorin, the last one was at eight in the morning. That did do no good to your mood, you were now angry at yourself for everything at all, blaming yourself for Thorin’s actions. You pulled a blanket over your head to stop the annoying thought from attacking your mind and exhaled in frustration. The bad mood didn’t last for long; soon you were fast asleep again.  
The lack of food in your stomach made you open your eyes again. You looked around in confusion, seeing noting at all. You groped for your phone, closing your eyes and looking through your lashes when the bright screen lightened the dark room. Thorin left you another five missed calls and it was three thirty in the night, Sunday already. You couldn’t believe how you were able to sleep through the whole Saturday. You sighed in defeat as your stomach growled again, awaiting the food. Sleepily, you patted to the kitchen, lighting your way with the phone. The quick sandwich you made was truly awful and you had to drink it down with quite an amount of juice (just the juice, nothing added) to splash it to your stomach and get rid of the taste of your blood, which was with every bite worse and worse. You touched your lip gently, just to see blood on your fingers, the wound opened and started to bleed again. Unbelievable. You felt warmth going down your chin slowly and cursed. You didn’t curse often and actually, people could hardly ever hear you cursing, but this truly annoyed you. You thought that a bath would do fine, wash everything off, the bad thoughts, remorse, not mentioning the blood and the weird smell of Azog on your skin.  
You made your way to the bathroom while taking off parts of your clothing and leaving them on the floor. There’d be enough time to collect them later. Hopefully. While waiting for the tub to be full you were inspecting your condition in the mirror. Even though you were rested and had enough sleep, your eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them. You looked a bit like you were in some horror film; your skin was completely pale, dark red dried blood on your chin and lower lip made you look even scarier. You washed your face quickly, to get rid of the dried blood, and spend quite a time rubbing it down. When the tub was full, you stepped in carefully and soon dipped into the warm water fully, letting out bubbles of air with your nose. When you were almost out of oxygen, you pulled yourself up a bit, just laying in there and trying to relax. You really tried hard not to think about Thorin and Azog, but just couldn’t. Remembering the things both of them had done and said, you felt a strange mixture of dull pain in your insides, disgust, regret and sorrow at the same time, it made your head ache and eyes water again, but you forced yourself not to cry. There was more than enough of it earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one.

You had no idea how you could force yourself to get dressed, look at least a bit like a human being, not a zombie and go watch the football match. You were sitting on the tribune; people were slowly joining you, sitting all around you, none of them familiar. You weren’t on the spot you used to sit with the boys and didn’t want to sit with them or meet them tonight at all. You weren’t angry, just weren’t in the mood for answering worried questions like: Are you alright?, Why didn’t you answer the phone? or What happened to your lip?. You saw Bofur and Ori sitting on their usual spot, looking all around, probably searching you, and lowered yourself a bit, so they won’t see you. Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and Fili were surely in the dressing room already, getting ready and discussing the strategy one last time.  
“Y/N!” you almost jumped in surprise when you heard a well known voice down from the field. You looked that direction just to see Thorin, already in jersey, stripes of black paint on his cheeks, running up the tribune to you, Dwalin just behind his back, trying to stop him from ramming through students finding their place to sit.  
“I’m so so sor- What happened to you?” his apology turned into a confused frown when he noticed your bitten lip and, well, your whole look.  
“It’s nothing,” you gave him a small smile, still a bit aback by the whole situation.  
“Who did this to you?!” Thorin insisted on his question, raising his voice into a threatening tone, making people sitting around you look at the three of you in shock. You didn’t response, didn’t know what to do at all and gave Dwalin a helpless look.  
“Thorin, we should go,” Dwalin tried to calm his friend and pulled Thorin by his shoulder to make him go back to the dressing room.  
“Was it Azog?!” Thorin’s face went red with anger when he looked at you. You didn’t have to say anything; Thorin could read your eyes like a book. He started to turn around, looking for him, not trying to hide his fury.  
“Thorin, you should go,” you gave him a pleading look and even though he wanted to disobey and find Azog, he didn’t and let himself be dragged back to the dressing room by Dwalin. You sighed sadly and buried your face into your hands.  
You were hardly cheering during the match, even though your school was winning and all of the boys were amazing. Usually, when people around you were happy, it made you cheerful too, but not this time. You were just sitting there, thinking how everything was so fine and in a mere second turned this bad. Thorin would surely get in trouble, a real trouble this time, and just because of you. It was a bad idea going here, you should have just stayed home, let it all fade or just answer one of Thorin’s calls and sort it out that way. It would be bitter, but at least not this horrible. You felt your eyes watering again and wiped them angrily to prevent the tears, the last thing you would do was crying in public. Everyone around you was shouting and cheering, but even though the surrounding was all happy and excited, you felt down.   
After the match you remained on your seat and waited for everyone to go home or celebrate, leaving plastic cups and empty packs of snacks behind. You weren’t sure what you were actually waiting for, you noticed Fili, Kili and the rest of the company going away as well, everyone patting their shoulders and cheering as they passed by. When the bright lights lightening the field went off and you found yourself in almost complete darkness, you thought it would be good to go home as well. The chilly wind made you shiver a bit when you looked up at the sky to see thousands of small shining stars and your neck got exposed. You ignored a few drunken jerks calling at you and slowly proceeded to walk along the field to the exit.  
“Y/N,” you lowered your head and quickened your Pace when you heard Thorin’s low rumble calling after you quietly.  
“Y/N, please wait,” he put his hand onto your shoulder softly to stop you and made you turn around. With a defeated sigh you dared to look up at him. The usually light blue twinkling eyes were now ice cold with pain and regret, red from lack of sleep.  
“I’m sorry,” Thorin took your hand into his bigger ones and held you firmly even though you tried to pull away at first.  
“I’m so sorry. I acted like an idiot and don’t know how could I make it up for you. I was rude, stupid and you deserve better-”  
“Look guys! Oakenshield is trying to confess his love!” you looked behind Thorin’s shoulder just to see a group of three or four boys, all pretty much boozed, snickering at the comment of one of them – Azog.  
“You want a piece of advice? It’d be easier just to take her to the closest motel and fuck the hell outta her,” Azog chuckled mockingly and licked his lips lustfully; “you wouldn’t have to say this bullshit you’re saying now.”  
You gulped nervously when you felt Thorin’s hands shaking with pent up anger. Thorin let go of his grip on your hand, clenched his fists and with long steps headed towards Azog.  
“Thorin, don’t-” you grabbed him by his shirt, but your trying to stop him was helpless. With an angry jerk he freed himself and in a mere second was face to face with cockily grinning Azog. You gasped in shock when Thorin’s fist met Azog’s nose and the boy collapsed to the ground with a thud. As soon as he realised what happened he tried to stand up, but Thorin was already kneeling above him, pinning the buff boy down with his knee, one hand holding Azog’s wrists with all his strength, the other fist smacking his face restlessly.  
“Don’t you – ever – dare to harm – MY –Y/N!” between each punch Thorin shouted furiously, his face only a few inches from Azog’s bleeding one. His friends were just standing there, frozen, shocked looks on their faces as they were watching their leader laying on the ground, bleeding and whimpering from the pain, his legs kicking to the air helplessly. For a moment you didn’t know what to do as well, but when Azog’s cries quietened and you only heard Thorin’s savage shouts and nasty dull sounds of his fists hitting Azog, breath got stuck in your throat.  
“Thorin, stop!” you ran towards him, pushing Azog’s friends away and tried to pull Thorin off the limp body he was kneeling above. Thorin seemed to ignore you and continued his actions with fury blazing from his eyes.  
“Stop it, Thorin! Enough!” you cried pleadingly and grabbed his wrist with all your strength. Finally, Thorin stopped, blinked a few times and climbed down from him oafishly, you saw he was fighting the urge to kick into Azog’s ribs, and looked at his startled friends.  
“Please, take him away,” you whispered pleadingly, giving Azog’s friends a desperate look. Quickly, they tried to somehow pick up Azog, who was just muttering something absentmindedly, but failed a few times.  
“Move!” Thorin shouted after them when they finally managed to pull the boy up to his legs and walk away slowly, Azog’s movements were really lumbering and it was a miracle that he was conscious. It would all look ridiculous: Azog tripping over his own legs and his friends trying to help him while failing to walk themselves, but now it was just too scary. You exhaled deeply when they finally exited the stadium. You turned back to Thorin standing insecurely a few steps behind, looking at his knuckles with a confused frown. Blood was dripping from his hands and you weren’t sure whether it was Azog’s or Thorin’s.  
“I’m sorry,” he rasped and it looked like he wanted to continue but his voice broke and he looked down to his feet in embarrassment.  
“It’s,” all the nasty images of Thorin punching the hell out of Azog, his cocky and stupid behaviour around Mr. Thanduil flashed through your mind, “okay.”  
Thorin looked at you insecurely, waiting for you to continue, but when you smiled sadly in response he inhaled deeply.  
“May- may I kiss you?” something more than whispers but less than actual words escaped Thorin’s lips and left you overwhelmed and speechless. You looked at him, he understood your lack of words and walked slowly towards you. Thorin bent down to you, cupped your face carefully with both of his hands and pressed his lips against yours gently, merely touching. You moaned against his lips and he deepened the kiss, still soft and lingering, your bodies melting together when Thorin moved his hands from your face to embrace you tightly and you leaned your hands against his chest to feel his heart beating unbelievably fast. After a while he pulled away to let you both breath, taking a few steps backwards, towards the tribune.  
“Are you alright?” you frowned when Thorin stumbled a bit and had to sit down to one of the seats of the first row.  
“Yes, yes, it’s just-” he closed his eyes for a moment, his face buried in his hands, fighting the dizziness, “the adrenaline. Everything that happened, you know... I’ll be fine.”  
“Oh,” you smiled in understanding and sat next to him, letting him hug you fiercely. With his head leaning against your shoulder you sat there for a moment, Thorin inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm down and you enjoying his body warmth and suppressing tiredness that was slowly but surely filling your whole being.  
“Can I give you a ride this time?” Thorin looked at you in a bit apologetic way, “I think I can manage it now.”  
“Thanks, that would be nice,” you gave him a soft peck when you both stood up to go. Thorin let out a rumbling chuckle and took your hand into his.  
“Thorin?” you squeezed his hand slightly while walking to the parking lot.  
“Yeah?” he turned to you with a questioning look.  
“You don’t have to be so jealous, you know,” you noted amusedly, kicking small stones on the pavement off your way.  
“I’m not jealous,” Thorin protested with a low chuckle that gave you pleasant goosebumps.  
“Yes, you are,” you giggled, recalling all of the foolish things he had done to have you just for himself.  
“Nonsense,” he snickered in protest again.  
“You are a dork,” you commented, more-or-less just to yourself, but loud enough of him to hear.  
“Oh come on!” Thorin groaned, but pulled you closer, so you were leaning against his side.  
“Yes, you are. Don’t try to deny this one,” you suppressed a laugh and nuzzled closer.  
“Okay, but I’m your dork then. Deal?” Thorin stopped in front of the car and tilted your chin up.  
“Deal,” you stepped on your tiptoes and pressed your mouths together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was super fun to write this and I hope you'll like it. Was it good or bad? Comments are appreciated, and also, if I forgot some tags, let me know. I'm really sorry for being rather inactive recently, but school is killing me right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo and a comment. :)


End file.
